kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Stinger Onslaught
is the fourteenth episode of ''Kamen Rider Fourze. It is the concluding part of an arc featuring the Horoscopes Scorpion attempting to re-recruit the first Zodiarts that Fourze defeated. Synopsis To save Miura from using a Zodiarts Switch again Gentaro must go up against one of the Horoscopes, Scorpian, a commander Zodiarts. Plot Transforming into her Scorpion Zodiarts form, Sonoda attempts to coerce Miura into becoming a Zodiarts once more as his Zodiarts Switch quickly assumes its Last One state. However, Kamen Rider Fourze arrives and the Zodiarts teleports away after telling Miura to meet her where he first obtained his previous Zodiarts Switch. Gentaro tries to reason with Miura as he accepts the Scorpion Zodiarts's offer before walking off. Ms. Sonoda meets Gamou soon after as she receives his praise before being given a new power in case Fourze manages to foil her scheme. The next day, while he asks around about Miura, Sonoda leads Gentaro into a trap to poison him with her Zodiarts form's stinger while telling him that the agonizing death from her venom is what he deserves in meddling in the affairs of the Horoscopes. Making it to the Rabbit Hatch, Gentaro tells the club about the Horoscopes which Kengo deduces are the enforcers behind the Zodiarts attacks. Though Kengo believes there is no way to use Switch 24's power to cure Gentaro, Tomoko presents a risky alternative before they realize Gentaro is gone along with the photo book Mari gave to Yuki. Finding JK as he has obtained the location of Miura and the Scorpion Zodiarts's first meeting, Gentaro has him take him to Miura and convinces him not to let the Zodiarts Switch run his life. Though he tells Gentaro to leave him alone, Miura sees Mari's photos and remembers his life before becoming the Orion Zodiarts. Suddenly, the Scorpion Zodiarts poisons JK before knocking him and Gentaro off of the building, just as they are saved by the Powerdizer. However, the Scorpion Zodiarts uses Gamou's power boost to transform into Scorpion Nova and defeat the Powerdizer while poisoning Shun. With the Dusterds kidnapping Miura, the Scorpion Zodiarts takes her leave to finish her mission. After Miura musters the strength to refuse the Zodiarts Switch, a furious Scorpion Zodiarts prepares to kill him when Gentaro arrives, having been cured by Kengo's gambit of using a Fourze Driver compatible device to use the Medical Switch, and fights the Zodiarts while giving Yuki Cosmic Energy-based anti-venom to cure JK and Shun. After taking out the Dustards in Elek and Fire States, Kamen Rider Fourze battles Scorpion Nova as her body begins to overload with enough energy to wipe out a city. Sending Scorpion Nova to space to minimize the damage, Kamen Rider Fourze defeats her with the Rider Rocket Drill Big Space Kick. Crashing back to Earth, an unconscious Ms. Sonoda is found by the Libra Zodiarts as he casts an illusion over her to conceal her identity from Kamen Rider Fourze and take her to Gamou. Gamou then has the Libra Zodiarts, revealed to be Kouhei Hayami, relieve Ms. Sonoda of her Zodiarts Switch and take her place in overseeing Zodiarts Switch distribution. Attempting to fake her anger at the Kamen Rider Club, as Miura returns to AGHS, Sonoda vows to become worthy of the stars once more. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Elek, Fire, Rocket **Cross - Launcher **Triangle - Drill **Square - Medical, Parachute *'States Used:' **Base States, Elek States, Fire States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * Student: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 42, . *First time for Fourze using the Medical Module. *This episode reveal the identity of Libra Zodiarts. *At the end of the episode, Gentaro outburstly reveals his desire to pursue a romantic relationship, which coincidentally gets touched upon in Movie War Mega Max chronologically taking place right after. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: School Refusal, Stinger Onslaught, Christmas Eve Choir and Right and Wrong Conflict. DSTD08714-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 4, DVD cover BSTD08714-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢毒・針・猛・襲｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢毒・針・猛・襲｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze